1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a simultaneous reading system capable of reading images from both sides of a document nearly simultaneously and executing image processing to the read image data is in widespread use. According to the system, reading speed can be improved compared with a traditional system that reads one side of a document at a time. Moreover, the simultaneous reading system can prevent the document from damages arise from an inverting motion, because the system needs no inverting motion.
Here, “off-set” is pointed out as a problem of the simultaneous reading system. Off-set means that an image of one side of a document appears into the other side thereof when forming an image from image data obtained by reading both sides of the document.
The off-set arises for the reason that, when reading sections respectively reads images arranged in both sides of the document, light irradiated to one side of the document transmits the document, then read by the reading section arranged in another side of the document.
To solve the above-mentioned off-set, it is required to properly correct the image data obtained by reading the document, after the reading sections have read images of both sides of the document.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-313830 discloses an image processing apparatus, which prevents off-set by executing correction for deleting image data obtained from one side of a document via a light transmitted through the document from an image data obtained from the other side of the document by a reading section.
To put it concretely, the reading section arranged in the other side of the document detects information including brightness or hue of the image data about the other side of the document from the light transmitted through the document. Then, the reading section deletes the detected information about brightness or hue from the image data obtained by reading the other side of the document. Moreover, the apparatus is intended to prevent off-set by correcting brightness or hue included in the deletion processed image data based on the detected information about brightness or hue.